kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nemo Fareagle
Nemo Fareagle (ネモ・ファレアグル) is a recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and he is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. He is the mastered of sniper can shoot up to few kilometers long with his sniper and also he's biological human without his family even he adopted by anyone. He specializes in long range combat. Consequently, his melee capabilities are quite poor (usually with gun shots only), which puts him at a disadvantage in close combat but lethal at range. Role in Game Sarara arc First appears in Chapter 3 in Story Mode (Sniper from Another Dimension) in Sarara arc, Nemo is a expert sniper and he was escaped from biological experiments and he manages to escape the military forces to enter the another dimension to lose them permanently, thus, Nemo never coming back again. After his escaping, Nemo finds another allies to help him, but he was found and joined by Sarara. He also knows about the riot wars after the incident of bloody war where experienced few years ago. The only few chances -is to fight the GTA army who those started the chaos through the entire across the globe and ending the modern warfare. Character Infomation Appearance Nemo is a elder teenage man of 18 years old which has spiky black hair and orange eyes. He only wears a crimson colored school uniform style outfit consist of gray long sleeved shirt, a deep red long sleeve short coat with gray color sleeve cuffs and without buttons that shows off his dark gray tie under a orange vest with buttons. A dark gray long pants and a pair of shoes with the same color as his jacket. Personality Nemo is a serious, straight-laced and compassionate youth. He has a strong sense of morality and justice that will not be compromised. Therefore, Nemo tries to distinguish himself as soon as someone thinks he is the expert marksman. He also believes in the co-existence of GTA's super humans and humanity and does not favor one over the other, as he is willing to combat humans who are willing to execute the super humans without hesitate. On the battlefield, Nemo is nearly fearless and tends to be merciless to his enemies and hides his emotions behind a placid facade, however he does display remorse for his actions when he is forced to kill and will often try to reason with his combatants to avoid the possibility of their deaths especially Sarara. While normally serious, he can sometimes be facetious on missions and has a humorous side - such as admitting that he practiced his famous headshots. Often times when Nemo hits his enemy's head, he speaks with the famous "Boom! Headshot!" Quotes Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped)''' Main Stat: '''AGI (Physical ATK) Movesets Note: The Normal Attacks and Charge Attacks patterns are changed depending on the distance between the enemies. Ground Moveset (Close range) , , , , , : Nemo shoots a single projectile straight forward, then shoots a spreading shot. He then does a clockwise spin and shoots another spreading shot. He then shoots out another spreading shot while swing his rifle, then finishes by shooting two large strong projectiles straight forward. Afterwards, he reloads his rifle. , ( ): Nemo throws a single grenade out and shoots at it to cause a yellow stun explosion. Also Nemo has a EX Attack 1; he shoots a several piercing sniper shots over 10 meter range in front of him to pierce multiple hits and the last shot can spiral knock the enemies way. , : Nemo jumps and throws three grenades into the ground, then shoots a salvo at each of them at a time, causing them to trigger a large explosion. Also transitioning himself into the air for Air Combos. , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Nemo shoots a multiple heavy sniper-shots in a row, before finishing with a final stunning shot. The final input can be performed without any extra inputs preceding it. Afterwards, he reloads his rifle. , , , , ( ): Nemo tosses out 6 grenades in front of him and shoots them all in one shot, causing them all to explode, which makes him tumble backwards a little. Also Nemo has a EX Attack 2; He stands and focuses energy on his rifle and fires an heavy sniper shot over a longer distance. The attack is long-ranged and has a piercing effect. , , , , : Nemo throws 2 grenades upward into the sky and shoots them to release fireworks to rain down around the battlefield. , , , , , : Nemo throws out several high explosive grenades far out in front of him, shoots at them to detonate them, creating explosions. Direction, : Nemo does a leaping forwards at said while shooting with his rifle. While the target is locked to enemy offer, he does a a leaping at said direction while shooting with his rifle at locked on target. Dash Shot ( during dash): Nemo swings the butt of his rifle upwards. (Long range) (Tap/Hold-able): Nemo shoots a long range version of regular attacks without alternating his shooting stance. Afterwards, he reloads his rifle. *Tapping the to shoot bullets up to 5 or 6 times and can be followed up a Long Range Charge Attack chain moves ( , , , , , ). *Hold the button on any specified shots for 1.5 seconds to charge then released, fires a focus shot. Also can press the button for Long Range Charge Attack chain moves. : Nemo shoots a heavy sniper shot with explosive shot that cause a stun explosion. , : Nemo jumps and shoots a heavy sniper shot while in the air. , , : Nemo shoots a stunning heavy sniper shot. , , , : Nemo shoots a heavy sniper shot with enough force to knock away faraway enemies with crashing knockback. , , , , : Nemo shoots a heavy sniper shot with high explosive round that launches faraway enemies up into the air. , , , , , : Nemo shoots a repeated Long ranged C4 shots five times. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset (Close range) , , , , , , : A six heavy sniper shots of a basic air combo. , : Nemo throws a grenade to the ground and shoots at it to make it explode. , , : Nemo shoots twice to send the air juggled enemy down to the ground, then fires his rifle on the ground. , , , : Nemo shoots multiple times a row at the air juggled enemy, with the finishing with a final knocking air shot. , , , , : Nemo focuses and shoots a strong sniper shot with enough force to knock the air juggled away with crashing knockback (with Spiral Hard Knockdown). , , , , , : Nemo does an aerial axe kick to send the air juggled enemy down to the ground, then fires his rifle on the ground with high explosive round that also send other ground enemies up into the air. , , , , , , : Nemo shoots a multiple times a row at the air juggled enemy with high explosive rounds that creates explosions. (Long range) Square (Tap/Hold-able): Nemo shoots a long range version of regular attacks while in midair, but he slowly descents to the ground while shooting. *Tapping the button to shoot up to 5 or 6 times and can be followed up a Aerial Charge Attack chain moves ( , , , , , ) *Hold the button on any specified shots for 1.5 seconds to fires a focus shot while in midair, but he slowly descents to the ground while shooting. , : Nemo does a aerial version of Long Ranged C1. , , : Nemo does a aerial version of Long Ranged C2. , , , : Nemo does a aerial version of Long Ranged C3. , , , , : Nemo does a aerial version of Long Ranged C4. , , , , , : Nemo does a aerial version of Long Ranged C5. , , , , , , : Nemo does a aerial version of Long Ranged C6. Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After blocking the enemy attack, Nemo counters with his flash grenade, stuns the attacking enemies for 5 seconds. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After blocking the enemy attack, Nemo hops back and shoots at the enemy while sliding down on the floor. Other function R1: Lock-on the enemy (but only lock-on targets to the enemy officers and/or bosses). Skill Attacks Piercing Sniper: Nemo does a sniping stance and focuses energy on his rifle and fires an sniper shot over a longer distance of 10 meter. The attack is long-ranged and has a piercing effect. He can use his skill up to 2 times a row (This skill is learned from the start of Nemo Fareagle’s Level). *MP cost: 150 per use (300 MP in total) *Cooldown: 10 seconds per use, (20 seconds in total) Jumping Sniper: Nemo shoots a heavy sniper shot with enough force to knock away faraway enemies with crashing knockback. Press the Square while hold Left, Right, or Backward direction buttons when using the skill to quickly leap in that direction and shoot sniper shots at auto aimed enemies after he leaping. He can use his skill up to 3 times a row. During his leaping, Nemo is invincible while he's leaping. (This skill requires Nemo Fareagle is Level 10). *MP cost: 150 per use (450 MP in total) *Cooldown: 10 seconds per use, (30 seconds in total) Sniping Stance: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Nemo stands in sniping position. Press and/or hold the to shoots a strong sniper shots over 20 meter range in front of him to pierce multiple hits. Press the or let the Storm Rush is over, he ends his attack and stance with a powerful shot that spiral knocks the enemies away slightly on hit from Storm Rush Stance cancelling shot (This skill requires Nemo Fareagle is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during his Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 25 seconds Power Sniper: (chargeable) Nemo stands in sniping position and focuses energy in to his rifle and fires an powerful sniper shot over a longer distance of 20 meters in front. The attack is long-ranged and has a piercing effect. Grounded foes are knocked away from the hit of Power Snipe shot via crashing knockback, while airborne foes are spiral-launched in place. However the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but Nemo cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version does a second shot and inflicts double damage (This skill requires Nemo Fareagle is Level 30). *MP cost: 500 (uncharged), 1000 (charged) *Cooldown: 30 seconds (uncharged), 60 seconds (charged) Fatal Shot: Nemo shoots a sniper shot over a longer distance of 10 meters in front of him. When the sniper shot hits and after a 5 seconds, it creates a small shockwave of fire that crumples the nearby enemies, while the main targeted enemy being hit will crumple down to the ground, inflicted heavy damage. While airborne enemy after being hit by Fatal Shot after 5 seconds, it spiral-launched in place (This skill requires Nemo Fareagle is Level 30). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 50 seconds Musou Attacks (Desperado Barrage) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Nemo shoots a numerous Power Sniper shots that lasts for 3 seconds. Afterwards, he reloads his rifle. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Nemo Fareagle’s Level. (Desperado Barrage (Aerial)) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Nemo does a aerial version of Desperado Barrage. After he lands on the ground, he reloads his rifle. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Nemo Fareagle is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Conflagration Sniper) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Nemo aims and fires three high explosive sniper shots at his opponents with the final one shoots overcharged Power Sniper that inflict heavy damage and spiral knock the enemies away via Spiral Hard Knockdown. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Nemo Fareagle is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Desperado Blockade) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Nemo knocks his opponents into the air before firing a volley of heavy sniper shots to scatter them. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Nemo Fareagle is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Desperado Explosions) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Desperado Barrage): Nemo does a sniping stance and his sniper rifle rounds are now filled with high explosive shots and shoots a numerous shot in front of him. Any sniper rifle shots hit the enemies will cause a large explosions that inflict heavy damage and spiral knock the enemies away via Spiral Hard Knockdown. Nemo's Huge AoE musou attack last for 10 shots. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Nemo Fareagle is Level 40. (Desperado Mode) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Desperado Explosions): Nemo does a sniping stance and enters the shooting mode that aligns with his targeting reticule, pressing the button to fire a swift and powerful heavy sniper rifle shot that inflict heavy damage and spiral knock the enemies up into the air on hit via Spiral Hard Knockdown. He will continue his Ultimate Musou for last 10 seconds before he shoots a more powerful shot with nuke rounds that creates a huge explosions. K.Oed enemies from the blast of the final shot will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Nemo Fareagle is Level 50 along with Desperado Finale. Burst Attack (Desperado Finale) (Burst Mode required and instead of Desperado Mode): Nemo does a standing ready sniping shooting stance as he before his Burst attack begins. As his Burst Attack starts, Nemo walks slowly, holding his rifle with one hand, and shoots a barrage of bullets like a shotgun over 10 meter range wide. As his Burst Attack continues, Nemo twirls around a bit and does a walking version of Sniping Stance as he walks slowly. Then he goes in to Desperado Mode, then fires a rapid fire shots that juggles enemies longer. On the final blow and the burst attack ends, his spins his gun to his right hand then spins the rifle around firing powerful shots in multiple directions with the final shot fires in front, shattering the screen in the process along with a huge fiery explosion over the entire area that inflicts massive damage and spiral knocks the enemies away into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from the final blow of Desperado Finale's explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Nemo Fareagle is Level 50 along with Desperado Mode. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. As Kasumi case instead of running animation, she floats and hovering animation and dash forward. Fighting Style Playing with Nemo Fareagle is unique Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Sarara Side Characters Category:Battle Range Combat Type Characters